figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Aeropolis
Aeropolis is a large city in Belfan. It is first visited by Mardek and his allies during the events of MARDEK Chapter 3. The city appears a large Arabian style city that is a center of trade. Story Places Aeropolis is divided into multiple districts, each having a specific theme. Market Street Market Street contains most of the city's shops. District of the Mind The District of the Mind contains locations that stimulate the mind, including a magic shop. Shaman's residence Theatre Museum The Aeropolis Museum houses many artefacts relating to Belfan's history. However, at first, all of the exhibits in the museum were collected by the curator. As a sidequest, he asks Mardek to find Ancient Artefacts, special key items, and rewards him for doing so. Temple District The Temple District contains all of the city's temples for the various religions of the world. Temple of SOLAK This small temple only has one priest in it, who is quite depressed that he is not a priest of YALORT. Temple of Air This temple is guarded by Priestess Gail, who guards the Air Crystal from tampering. She refuses you entry to the temple proper until all other crystals have been gathered. Temple of YALORT This larger temple of YALORT hosts 3 priests. Vehrn can be met here for the first time in the chapter, assigned to find a Yalortian monestary in Lifewood. Slums The slums are home to thugs and shady businesses. Random battles against Thugs can be encountered here. Shops Pedlar near entrance, Market Street "Ho there, dirty foreigners! Want to buy something from this humble pedlar of trinkets! I surely have some kind of family to feed!" |- |- |} Item shop, Market Street "Greetings, foreign knight! It gladdens me to see you step into my humble establishment with bags of cash! Please, look around, tell me if you see anything that you would like to purchase." |- |- |} Gope, Market Street A list of his wares can be found here. Back alley pedlar, southwest Market Street "I'm lurking in a back alley, so you know you can trust me! What untrustworthy guy would ask you to trust him?! None!! Anyway, buy something, filthy whitewashed foreigners!" |- |} Armour Shop, northwest Market Street "Your clothes are sickeningly ugly, foreigners! Who DRESSES you in your strange alien countries?! Your slaves' daughters? They're idiots!! You need to buy some of my trendier armours so then people don't throw rocks at you for looking so ridiculous! Even though your appearance would look the same whatever you have equipped! Buy some anyway!" | |} Weapon shop, northwest Market Street "He-llooooo! Would you like to purchase some instruments of death, dear foreigners? I'm not surprised, what with you being barbaric savages and all!" |- |} Pedlar in front of armour shop, Market Street "Don't buy the shoddy goods from this shady establishment behind me! Buy MY goods instead! They're totally legit! C'mon, you can trust me!" |- |- |- |} General Store, northeast Market Street "What do YOU want?! Wares to buy? I'll give YOU wares to buy! BUT NOT FOR FREE!!" |- |- |- |} Magic Shop, District of the Mind "Hiii. How are you today? Good. That's good. What would you like to purchase?" |- |- |- |- |} Shaman (trade Shaman Reagents), District of the Mind "Radical! I'll get out mine, and you get out yours, and we'll look over eachothers'! Oh man! That sounded like SEXUAL or something! We could always do THAT if you wanted...? No? Ah well, your loss, dude. Now, let's trade our gross nature stuff." |} Item Shop, Temple District "I sell things! Buy buy buy!!!" |- |- |} Pedlar next to Yalortian Monastery, Temple District "I promise that I'm totally affiliated with the Temple of YALORT here! When you buy my legit holy goods, all the funds will go to the, uh, Save The Paladins fund! So c'mon, gimme yer cash!" |- |- |} Antiques Shop, Slums "Greetings. I specialise in what you could call...'antiques'. I sell things that adventurers DIDN'T collect when they should have done, which were brought here by bandits instead. See anything you want?" This shop sells missable items from previous chapters. |- |} Bandit Shop, Slums "Greetings, my dear bandit friend. I assume you are a bandit; you had a key to get in. Can I interest you in some of these... *special* wares? I am sure you will find them most intoxicatingly sublime." This shop requires a Bandit Key to enter, which is dropped by the Bandits outside the Earth Temple. |- |} Sidequests Crime Control Speak to the guard at the slum, and he will ask you for help to kill 20 Thugs. Upon doing so you will be rewarded with dreamstone #4 and Jacques will also award you with a medal for helping. Category:MARDEK Locations